The invention relates to an information system and method concerning traffic in a road network.
In the present state of the art, road traffic is measured essentially by counting vehicles traveling on the network.
In particular, it is known to use magnetic loops buried in the roadway and suitable for detecting the passage of vehicles. Information is collected by local units and transferred to a traffic management center where the information is aggregated.
Technologies based on magnetic loops are reliable, but complex to implement and expensive in that they require road works and maintenance. This explains why they are present only in large cities in countries that are economically advanced.
In order to limit infrastructure costs, proposals have been made to replace magnetic loops by video cameras installed along the roadway.
However both of those techniques present the major drawback of serving to measure road traffic only at points of the network where vehicle detector devices are installed, i.e. magnetic loops, or video cameras, or other sensors.